Waking Up In Vegas
by LoveableTurtle
Summary: Shut Up And Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is. That's What You Get For Waking Up In Vegas. In which Ally wakes up in a strange bed, in a strange room, with a strange boy next to her. And, oh yeah, she's kinda naked... ONESHOT!


**Hey guys! Just a short little one-shot because I didn't have time to write a whole chapter for SAT because I had to revise/study for a Chemistry test tomorrow…and a Physics test on Tuesday…and a Biology test on Wednesday...and an English test on Thursday…If I never update again, it's probably because I died of stress. Is that even possible? **

**Anyway, this is very loosely based on one of my favourite songs, 'Waking Up In Vegas' by Katy Perry….I say very loosely meaning just the title is based on the song, but still.**

**Hope you guys like it, please review and let me know what you thought! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line :'(**

**Waking Up In Vegas**

I was awake, but my eyes were still closed. My head was pounding and my entire body felt odd, like it was somebody else's. I couldn't remember anything that had happened last night. When I tried to think back, I just hit a wall, and all I could see was black. And that wasn't even the worst thing. The worst thing was that I was in a bed, but it wasn't _my _bed. And unless I suddenly had three arms, there was someone else in it with me. And even worse? I wasn't wearing any clothes.

I lay there for a few minutes, trying to come up with some kind of explanation other than me being an idiot, getting drunk and having sex with some random guy. I knew that it was my birthday the day before. I knew that I'd woken up the day before in my own bed in my own house. But after that…nothing. The whole day was just…gone.

Eventually, I realised that I needed the toilet. I ignored it for a while, but after half an hour it was unbearable. Ever-so-slowly I slid out from under the arm that was wrapped around my waist, still not daring to glance over and see who it was.

When I was out of the bed I realised just how naked I was, and panicked a little. Scanning the floor, I hurriedly grabbed a black shirt and ran to the bathroom door. Closing the door behind me, I leant against it, breathing heavily. I hadn't seen much on the way in, but judging by the bathroom, wherever I was was a pretty nice place. On further inspection I found a towel with a hotel insignia on it, and the soap was the same. So now I knew where I was, but that still didn't answer the question of what I was doing here.

When I was done on the toilet, I pulled the shirt over my head and turned to the mirror. Then I froze, shocked.

The shirt was an oversized plain red one, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that the shirt was familiar. Too familiar.

The shirt was Austin's.

Colour drained from my face I gulped, turning to the bathroom door and preparing myself for the worst. I placed my hand on the handle and turned, pushing it open. All it took was one look at the mop of messy blonde hair on the pillow and I knew.

"Fuck." I muttered. Austin stirred, looking like he was about to wake up. I stayed where I was, eyes wide with shock, as his eyes fluttered open and he sat up in the bed. I stayed where I was even while he was rubbing his eyes. And then he looked around, confused. And then his eyes landed on me.

Our gazes met, and his expression changed from one of confusion to one of shock, and then anger, and then a mixture of anger and regret and something that looked a little like happiness…

"Ally?" he choked out, silently asking if we had…

"Yup." I replied, oddly calm. He groaned loudly, lying back against the headboard and rubbing his face angrily.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure…" I muttered. If the pain I felt 'down there' was any indication, I was pretty sure we'd done it, and probably more than once…

"Oh God, Ally, I'm _so _sorry." He said, looking me in the eyes. I could tell her was serious, and I smiled, shrugging.

"It's okay, really."

"No, it's not! Ally, you're a virgin!"

"Actually, no, I'm not." I pointed out. He frowned, confused.

"What? Since when?"

"Since last night, apparently."

"Oh, yeah…well, you know what I mean! You were a virgin, until I took advantage of you." He groaned, looking furious at himself. I sighed, walking over to the bed slowly and sitting next to him.

"Austin, do you remember what happened?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Neither do I. Obviously we both drank too much, which we shouldn't have anyway since we're only eighteen, and did something stupid. Being angry at yourself about it isn't going to change the fact that it happened, okay?"

"Okay, I guess you're right. I am sorry, though. Shit, Ally, what if we didn't use protection? What if you're pregnant?" he asked. I smiled.

"Don't worry. My dad made me get a birth control implant as soon as I turned seventeen…I'm good for another two years." I shrugged. He smiled in relief.

"Wow…so, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with us."

"What about us?"

"Well, we can't exactly go back to the way we were before…"

"Why not?"

"Because we had sex, Ally! We can't go back to just being best friends after this!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

"Because….because we can't, okay?"

"Why not?" I asked again, frustrated. He sighed.

"Because I've wanted this to happen for a _long _time. And even if you can just move on and forget it ever happened, I can't. Heck, I don't _want _to forget it happened."

"Austin…I don't even remember last night." I admitted softly, not wanting to hurt him. He winced a little, then smiled softly.

"Trust me, it was definitely something I'll never forget."

"I'm sure it was, but…hang on, why did you have to ask me if we did it if you remember?" I asked, suspicious.

""I didn't remember then, but it's all come back to me. The way you smiled at me when you locked the door. The way you looked when you threw my shirt on the floor, when you unbuttoned my jeans…the way you moaned when I kissed your stomach, the way you screamed when I-"

"Okay! I get it! You can stop now!" I shouted, blushing bright red. He chuckled.

"Sorry. But seriously, Ally, that was the best night of my life. I totally get it if you don't feel the same, but I can't just be 'friends' with you after that…"

"Well…maybe we don't have to be friends…"

"Oh. Well, if that's how you feel…" he sighed, looking disappointed. I shook my head.

"That's not what I meant…"

"Then what did you mean?" he asked. I didn't even bother trying to tell him. I leant forward, connecting our lips.

He responded instantly, arms going around to my lower back, pulling me closer to him. I shivered at the feel of our bodies so close together, nothing but the thin shirt keeping us apart. He bit my lip and I couldn't help but moan at the sheer sexiness of it. His grip on me tightened and he rolled us over, still tangled up in the blankets. His lips moved from my mouth to my jaw, then down my neck to my collarbones. He pulled away suddenly, frowning playfully.

"What's up?"

"As sexy as you look in my shirt, I think you'd look better without it." He said, voice low and husky and sexier than anything I had ever heard in my life. I grinned, forgetting to be self-conscious as he pulled the shirt over my head and lowered his mouth to my abdomen, trailing fiery kisses all the way up.

At some point we managed to get rid of the blanket and it was just him and me, nothing else to possibly get between us and ruin this moment. I sighed loudly when he pulled away to look into my eyes, silently asking me if I really wanted this. I smiled, nodding a little eagerly. He chuckled slightly, making me blush, but then he kissed me again and I forgot about my embarrassment. Hell, for a moment or two I even forgot my own name.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Afterwards we lay there, my face pressed to his chest while he traced intricate patterns up and down my spine. I sighed in contentment, breathing in the sweet smell of Austin and grinning.

"I can't believe how amazing that was. How amazing this is."

"I am pretty good in bed, aren't I?" he commented cockily. I rolled my eyes, not denying it.

"Well, you are, but I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about us. Being together. We've been avoiding it for too long. But the attraction has always been there…"

"We were too afraid to face it. I mean, this could have completely screwed up everything between us, you know."

"It still could. If we break up, and things get messy, our partnership would be gone."

"I don't think that…I think, first and foremost, we're friends. No matter what happens, we can always go back to that. Not as in 'put it all behind us', but if we break up, no matter what the reasons were, our friendship will survive."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"That doesn't really make sense, but thanks. I'm glad you think that."

"Yeah...so, what do you wanna do?"

"Well, first of all, where are we?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Well, I know we're in a hotel, but other than that I have no clue."

"Come on then, let's get dressed and we can go investigate."

We climbed out of bed and tracked down our clothes from the day before. Thankfully, they were pretty much clean except for a small purple stain on the bottom of my jeans.

"Hand on, I just have to brush my teeth."

"With what?"

There was some toothpaste on the sink, and I'll use my finger. I can't just not brush them, though."

"Girls." He muttered, taking a seat on the bed. I chuckled, walking into the bathroom and grabbing the toothpaste. I squeezed a little onto my finger, brought it up to my mouth-and froze.

I don't know how I didn't notice it before, but there it was, clear as day. A thin, beautiful gold band on my ring finger. Visibly shaking I wiped my finger on a towel and slowly made my way back into the bedroom. Austin looked up at me, instantly by my side when he saw the look of panic on my face.

"Ally, what's wrong?" he asked. I couldn't speak. All I could do was reach down and grab his left hand, lifting it up to be sure. And, of course, right there on _his _ring finger, a matching gold ring. He looked at the ring, and then the one on my hand, and then back at my face, shocked.

"Oh God…"

"Austin, I think we're in Vegas."

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

**Ahaaaaa! Love you guys!**

**THIS WAS A ONESHOT BTW! PLEASE DON'T BE EXPECTING AN UPDATE, I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE ARE ALL DISAPPOINTED WHEN THEY ASK TO UPDATE SOON AND I'M LIKE 'I'M NOT UPDATING :'(**

**Thanks for all of your support, I love you guys, you all mean the world to me! :D**


End file.
